Lamentos De Valaquia
by Warminadore
Summary: ¿Y si un personaje sobrenatural tiene su propia opinion sobre el futuro del mundo?  DarkHarry  Cruel, no malvado, bueno quizas un poco  NO SLASH


El Inicio 

Una joven y hermosa mujer con largos, hermosos y sedosos cabellos rojos caminaba con una gran calma y un aire de felicidad la rodeaba. Hace una semana recibió la noticia que haría a una mujer extremadamente feliz, dentro de ella se formaba una nueva vida hace no mucho tiempo, exacto ella esperaba un hijo suyo y del hombre que era el compañero de su vida. Ellos se habían conocido de jóvenes y se habían enamorado a sus quince años y han estado juntos desde entonces como una feliz pareja y ahora estaban a la espera del que seria su primogénito. La futura madre transitaba por las calles del pueblo en el que vivía, justo eran las 7 de la tarde y el sol se había ocultado, eso no la preocupaba mucho ya que en su pueblo no había grandes problemas. Esto sin contar la guerra que sucedía por todos lados y de la cual ella participaba activamente. Pero lo que la mujer no sospechaba era que en ese momento era observada por una figura que la veía con sumo interés, no por ella sino por lo que llevaba en su vientre, si sus averiguaciones fueron correctas, el plan que llevaba planeado por casi 120 años rendiría frutos y por fin seria libre de esta maldita isla o tendría su venganza, cualquier opción era buena. Era hora de actuar.

La mujer había ya terminado sus compras y se dirigía de vuelta a su casa, cuando de la nada apareció una figura envuelta en una capa y con un aire de maldad a su alrededor, ella instintivamente saco un pedazo de madera de entre sus ropas y lo apunto hacia el desconocido, ella desenfundo su varita

-No se acerque. Dijo con voz firme, pero ella solo consiguió el efecto opuesto al que buscaba ya que el hombre camino hacia ella con toda la paciencia del mundo. -_Expulso. _Dijo ella y un rayo salio disparado hacia el misterioso el cual solo movió un poco su capa para desvanecer el hechizo.- Expelliarmus. Pero el misterioso encapuchado apenas si retrocede un paso al sentir el golpe, viendo que estaba en una difícil posición la mujer decide usar un ultimo encantamiento, no solo por ella sino por la futura vida que se formaba en su vientre.- _Avada Kedavra. _La luz verde sale disparada de su varita a toda velocidad y golpea al misterioso extraño. La pelirroja suspira de alivio a ver que su enemigo esta muerto…..a su criterio.

Antes de que pueda guardar su varita e irse, ve, con horror, que la persona que creía muerta esta a escasos 20 centímetros de ella- Antes de que pueda levantar su varita y conjurar algo es tomada por el cuello, no como para matarla o lastimarla seriamente, aunque si le dolió un poco. Cuando el encapuchado la tenía bien sujeta lentamente empezó a guiar su mano hacia la capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Cuando finalmente retiro el pedazo de tela revelo un rostro viejo, no viejo como su ex director, este rostro era muy viejo, las arrugas era extremadamente marcadas y el hombre era extremadamente pálido y no poseía ni un solo cabello, pero ni eso o sus huesudas manos se comparaba con sus ojos rojos, eso ojos era tétricos, hermosos, pero lo mas extraño era que estaban llenos de vida, o esa era la única palabra que le venia a la mente porque lo que había en esas cuencas no se podía describir como vida, era algo mas. No solo eso parecía que no fueran solo dos pares de ojos sino ciento, miles o quizás millones de ojos que la observaban en este momento. Ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso se comparaba con este ser.

-Por tus venas corre la sangre de ese maldito que me condeno. Hablo con una vos áspera y de ultratumba.- Por tus venas corre la sangre la sangre de Abraham Van Hellsing. Volvió a hablar pero esta vez mordió una de sus dedos haciendo que sangrara levemente y lo dirigió hacia la boca de la mujer.- Lo que se gesta en tu vientre será la llave de la destrucción de tu clase y el renacimiento de mi patria. Haciendo presión sobre la garganta de la mujer la hizo abrir la boca y vertió unas gotas en la boca de la mujer.- Esto niño y solo este niño poseerá mi sangre los demás solo serán simples humanos. Luego la hizo mirarle a los ojos y la mujer cayó desmayada.

Luego de unos minutos la mujer se levanto y volvió rápidamente a su casa tenia que preparar la comida de su esposo y mantenerse bien alimentada.

-James ya llegue. Dijo la mujer al atravesar el lumbrar de la puerta.

-Lily. Hablo James Potter, alias Cornamenta cuando salio al encuentro de su esposa, cuando llego a ella la alzo en brazos y la beso con mucho amor.- Como te fue hoy, tuviste algún problema. Le pregunto luego de bajarla.

-No ninguno, solo me encontré con Batilda, a esa mujer no se le acaban las historias. Dijo con una sonrisa la Sra. Potter.- Pero ¿a ti te pasa algo?

-No Lily, estoy bien. Dijo lo más rápido que pudo para tratar de no hacer que su esposa se preocupe.

-Mentiroso, cuando hablas rápido se que mientes. Vamos dime que pasa. Pido la joven esposa acomodándose en el pecho de su esposo.

-Okey esta bien te lo diré. Dio un largo suspiro.- Dumbeldore dice que algo puede poner fin a esta guerra, vendrá esta noche junto con Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano. Espero que esta vez si podamos derrotar a Voldemort. Finalizo dándole un beso en la frente.

**30 De Octubre 1981 **

Había pasado un año desde el nacimiento de su hijo Harry James Potter. La joven pareja estaba maravillada con su pequeño hijo y no solo ellos también Remus Y Sirius, sobre todo este al ser el padrino, el pequeño tenía unos ojos tan verdes como un bosque y llenos de vida. Y esa no había sido la única alegría de los Potter hace poco se enteraron que Lily esperaba otro hijo o mejor dicho hija, a pesar de los horrores y la Profecía los Potter no podrían ser mas felices. Pero un ser oscuro y no el que ellos conocen esta confabulando para destruir no solo su felicidad sino que acabar con el mundo mágico y muggle de paso.

Lejos de todo eso en un lugar que pocos se atreverían a ir estaba la guarida del mago más tenebroso actualmente conocido: Lord Voldemort. Recientemente su mas patético esbirro le había traído información muy interesante, El Elegido había nacido y también le informo que era hijo de James Y Lily Potter. Había tomado una decisión acabar con las molestias de una vez y para siempre, con esto solucionado, tendría carta blanca para acabar con el actual mundo mágico de una vez para siempre y posteriormente gobernar el mundo y por fin poner a los magos donde les correspondía y el estaría por enzima de todos siendo el mas grande gobernante del mundo. Mañana seria Hallowen la noche de los sustos, un momento perfecto para su, según él, mas importante victoria.

La oscuridad había sido su aliado por mas de 400 años siempre su confidente siempre su compañera y a su vez lo que mas odiaba, el era una paradoja ridícula de todo el no era nadie invencible, Abraham Van Hellsing, Jonathan Harker, Jack Seward, Arthur Holmwood y Quincey Morris se lo demostraron, pero haría falta mas que humanos para vencer al conde de Valaquia si los Turcos no pudieron cuando estaba vivo, una banda de cazadores improvisada tampoco hubiera podido hacerle frente, pero lo hicieron, lo derrotaron pero no lo mataron, con ayuda de las miles de almas que había absorbido pudo sobrevivir. Ahora nuevamente se reía de el destino, o Dios o quien sea, había encontrado a la descendiente de su peor enemigo y se había asegurado que el vástago de esta sea como el o quizás algo peor, el ya puso su ficha en este gran juego, ahora solo le restaba esperar que su ficha se hiciera fuerte y que jugara con sus propias fichas.

Con esta oscura y fría línea de pensamiento que siempre lo caracterizo, desapareció en la noche como otra simple sombra de esta larga colección.

**31 De Octubre 1981**

La sala de la casa Potter era un desastre, la situación era caótica, Lily había subido hacia la parte superior de la casa para proteger a su hija y a su no nata hija. Retornando a la planta inferior el duelo era de grandes magnitudes y al contrario de cualquier explicación el duelo no era entre James Potter y Tom Malvoro Riddle, o mejor dicho no era solo entre ellos sino que eran Los Merodeadores contra Lord Voldemort, gracias a quien sabe que fuerza Sirius Black y Remus Lupin habían llegado momentos antes de la batalla y entre los tres mantenían el terreno lo mas posible con tal de darle tiempo a Lily ya que ella tenia un plan.

-Bueno ustedes merecen su reputación como quizás el mejor equipo. Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa torcida y un tono irónico.

-Y solo haz visto el principio. Dijo James mientras el y sus amigos volvían a apuntar sus varitas al mago mas oscuro de su tiempo y nuevamente empezaron a volar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

El combate se prolongo por algunos minutos mas, pasado este tiempo los jóvenes hombres estaban agotados. Aunque no eran los únicos el señor tenebroso no era tan joven como antes y se encontraba bastante cansado, decidiendo terminar de una vez, concentro gran parte de su energía mágica y la expulso en un violento estallido de fuerza mandando a los Merodeadores contra las paredes y muebles dejándolos fuera de combate, se encargaría de ellos después primero su objetivo.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba a la habitación la abrió con un simple movimiento de su varita, al abrirla se encontró con Lily Potter apuntándole con su varita

-_Avada Kedavra_. Pronuncio la mujer y el hechizo salio disparado a toda velocidad, pero el Señor Tenebroso lo desvío sin dificultad. Luego usando su propio hechizo mando a volar a la mujer y luego la inmovilizo, seria divertido ver su cara de impotencia mientras el mataba a su hijo y luego a ella.

Lord Voldemort se acerco con toda la calma y pose de superioridad y victoria se acerco lentamente al infante saboreando su próxima victoria, la cual seria su cúspide de su poder cuando destruyera la ultima esperanza del mundo mágico y por fin tendría carta blanca para la conquista

-_Avada Kedavra._ Y el rayo salio disparado al infante que miraba al mago oscuro con curiosidad. Cuando el rayo se disipo, Voldemort vio con los ojos muy abiertos que el infante seguía con vida, pero con una extraña cicatriz en la cabeza.- ¿Qué has hecho sangre sucia? Dirigiéndose a Lily la cual a pesar de no poder moverse estaba igual de sorprendida.

-El no es un humano, ni muerto, ni vivo, el es un Nosferatu, un No-Life Prince. Dijo una vos que salio de las sombras encapuchado, de entre su capa saco un artefacto muy extraño, pero Voldemort y Lily supieron que era ya que habían vivido en el mundo muggle, era un arma de fuego, en uno de los lados se leía _".454 Casull Auto",_ el arma era de un brillante color plateado con un mango de madera se notaba a simple vista que era un arma de grueso calibre, que fácilmente haria pedazos a una persona. El encapuchado puso el arma sobre su brazo, el cual estaba de forma horizontal.- Esta arma mide 39 cm y pesa 16 Kg. dispara balas de plata explosivas de 13 Mm, insostenible por humanos. Terminando de decir la frase disparo los primeros 3 tiros, los cuales fueron eludidos difícilmente por el mago.- Nada mal tal vez te subestime y no eres un simple Freak. Acto seguido se fundió con las sombras. El mago oscuro empezó a lanzar hechizos por toda la habitación para matar a su enemigo, el cual no se vea por ningún lado, pero mucho tiempo para seguir razonando no tuvo ya que varias balas se dirigieron a el de distintos lados, algunas las esquivo otras lo impactaron dejándolo al borde de la muerte.

Una vez que el mago cayo la figura aparentemente inmortal apareció a través de la sombras con su arma a un lado y a paso lento se acerco al hombre derrotado

-Que...eres. Dijo con vos agonizante Lord Voldemort

-Un simple conde. Dijo con su voz anciana y rasposa, esa frase hizo que Voldemort tuviera una epifanía pre-mortem.

-Dracu….Drácula. Dijo mirando a su verdugo el cual le apuntaba con su arma directo a la cabeza.

-Un placer Tom Riddle y….adiós. Jalo el gatillo pero para su extraña sorpresa se había quedado sin balas.

Aprovechando esto y lo que tenia de fuerza de voluntad Lord Voldemort atrajo su varita hacia si mismo y se convirtió en un humo negro y desapareció a toda velocidad, para salvarse.

-No me esperaba eso. Dijo mientras recargaba su arma, para luego guardarla y acercarse al infante.- Te agradezco que hayas cuidado a mi heredero. Dijo mientras miraba a Lily la cual cayó desmayada al volver a mirar los ojos del monstruo. Y en cuanto tomo al pequeño en sus brazos, se fundió con las sombras.

**1 De Noviembre**

La figura encapuchada se encontraba en las puertas de lo que parecía un convento. Con sumo cuidado deposito al pequeño bulto en sus brazos en una canasta. Luego puso una carta sobre el, más una sortija con un extraño símbolo en ella.

-Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro este será tu hogar. Mientras miraba al infante.- Nos veremos a su tiempo Vlad Hellsing. Le dio leves toques a la puerta y desapareció.

Cuando esta se abrio, se dejo ver a un hombre enorme, el cual alcanzaba los 2 metros de alto, portaba una sotana negra y una gabardina gris, su cuello era adornada por un crucifijo. Tenía el pelo rubio y corto, y sobre sus ojos verdes, de apariencia amables, había unas grandes gafas. Cuando escucho los sollozos del bebe volteo a mirarlo.

-Quien te abra dejado aquí pequeña criatura de Dios. Hablo mientras levantaba al bebe con una sonrisa en su rostro.- A ver como te llamas. Leyó la carta y sus ojos se ampliaron levemente.- Vlad Hellsing, extraño nombre pequeño. Lo alzo un poco para mirarlo de forma penetrante, pero su mirada se relajo y recobro su sonrisa cuando el pequeño estiro sus manos hasta el pelo del hombre para estirarlo.- Veo que te gusta mi pelo. Rió.- Bueno pequeño mi nombre es Alexander Anderson, bienvenido a Roma, bienvenido al Vaticano. Luego su mirada se volvió un tanto más oscura y un sonrisa un tanto demencial apareció en su rostro.- Bienvenido a Iscariote. Y con esa frase se metio con el pequeño dentro del convento

….

Bueno gente esta es mi historia de Harry Potter en un semi-cronsover con Hellsing, ya veran porque es semi y si son inteligentes lo deduciran, bueno primeramente esto no sera Slash, diganme intolrante pero estoy harto de ver siempre eso. Si no vieron o leyeron hellsing manga y ovas no se preocupen yo voy a proceder a explicar cosas durante los capitulos. Las parejas no me decido por un Harry"Vald"/Ginny o Harry "Vlad"/Ginny/Luna o Harry"Vlad"/Ginny/Luna/Amantes


End file.
